


Strength in Weakness

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is only as courageous as Sirius is lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength in Weakness

_**Strength in Weakness [Harry Potter]**_  
 **Title:** Strength in Weakness  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Character/Pairing:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin  
 **Summary:** Remus is only as courageous as Sirius is lucky.  
 **AN:** Written for [](http://starryeyedstara.livejournal.com/profile)[**starryeyedstara**](http://starryeyedstara.livejournal.com/).  
 **Word Count:** 331

  
Strength in Weakness

"It's a strength, love."

Remus turned his head into the pillow, not believing or not agreeing. "How can it be?" The question came out muffled.

"What's that?"

"How can weakness, brokenness, be a strength?" Remus had turned his head out of the pillow and was fixing Sirius with an accusing glare.

"Not-- Oh Remus." Sirius sighed, a sound caught between sympathy and sheer frustration at his own inability to find the worlds he was looking for. "I mean, your endurance is a strength. Your courage is a strength."

Remus shook his head, but said nothing. He lowered his face into the pillow again.

"Why do you refuse to believe you are courageous?" When Sirius asked it, it didn't sound pitying or patronizing, but honestly curious. Remus turned onto his back, watching the ceiling of the Shrieking Shack, his eyes deftly avoiding the unerring gaze of his best mate. Mate...? What _was_ Sirius to him? A mate who gives hand jobs? Remus shrugged off the other complicated questions of life. Perhaps he was too abnormal to be normal in _any_ sense.

"Honestly, I'm not courageous. I just try not to think about any of it too hard. Focus on other things. Classes, whatever," Remus shrugged. "If I think about it too hard, any of it, I wouldn't-- I couldn't-- Sirius, I _disgust_ myself. I'm just-- this is--." Remus made a noise in his throat like an involuntary gag, but when he continued, all he said was, "Do you have any sense at all of how lucky you are?"

Sirius smirked-- leave it to Sirius bloody Black to smirk at a question like that.

"My parents," Sirius answered, "Have been feeding me that line all my life."

"Well, it's true," Remus snapped.

"Yes," Sirius leaned closer, "It is true." He dropped a warm, dry kiss underneath Remus's chin-- their first kiss. Up until now it had been physical, but not-- Remus felt the hairs stand up all over his body.

"Funny, though," Sirius continued in his light-hearted voice, "I never felt particularly lucky until now."


End file.
